Hot For Teacher
by TheLavenderHippie
Summary: Ino Yamanaka isn't the best student at HLU, especially in her least favorite class; The History of Konoha. Balancing work and a social life suck, but Ino has a plan: She's going to seduce her favorite professor, Saratobi Asuma.. -Full summary inside- AU


**Hey everyone! I've had this idea for a story in my head for a while and actually had a draft of the first chapter written down in a notebook. The main plot is about a girl who has the hots for one of her young college professors, and tries to seduce him for a better grade because she's doing terrible in his class academically. Whether she's successful or not... I can't say, but I can say I'm glad I decided to write this. I wasn't sure if I should just make it a _really_ long one-shot, or if a background plot would be too much. I'm terrible with writing PWP's, so if it's gonna be a lemon, it has to have some sort of background info, for me at least. So I figured it will just be a short story, but more than 3 chapters for sure. I'll just have to see how it pans out. Anyway, I also decided I liked the idea of making Ino the main character as well. Not because I think she's a slut, but because I don't read enough Ino fanfiction to begin with. I actually really like Ino's character on the show, I think she's totally adorable and her screen time is usually quite comical. I like to think she'd be a really good, protective friend to Sakura as well, who is one of my favorite female characters on Naruto. So there's that.**

**But enough with my rambling, here's chapter 1 of Hot for Teacher.**

**Summary: **Ino Yamanaka isn't the best student at HLU, especially in her least favorite class; The History of Konoha. Taught by one of the top professors in all of Konoha, Asuma Saratobi, Ino found herself forced into signing up for the dreaded class by her good friend Shikamaru. Other than being a brilliant teacher, Asuma is also one sexy hunk of man, and the reason most females find themselves taking, and _failing_ his course. Ino being no exception. This girl, however, has a few tricks up her sleeve. After not seeing Asuma Saratobi for 6 years, Ino has had time to grow and mature into a young woman. Now 19 and a sophomore in college, her "assets" are a dangerous weapon, and she's not afraid to use them to her advantage. She's legal, experienced, and has a plan for success: She's going to seduce her favorite professor, Asuma Saratobi.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just my plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Hot for Teacher<strong>

_A sultry blonde made her way to the old wooden door frame, leaning against it as her brilliant blue eyes clouded with lust. The man seated behind is mahogany desk took a long drag of his cigarette, momentarily making eye contact with the busty bombshell._

"_Ah, it's _**you.**_"_

_He said, his words cutting through a cloud of smoke. "I never thought I'd say this before but, you're early." He stated plainly, humor behind his nonchalant facade. The man reclined in his chair and placed his feet upon his desk, right ankle over his left, hands behind his head."What can I do you for?"_

_The blonde fully entered the room, the sound of her heels connecting with the tile she tread echoed throughout the spacious room, reverberating in the back of her ears._

_She loved that sound; it gave her _**power**_._

_She stopped dead center to the cherry-wood desk, turning slightly so to lean her backside against it. A small smile graced her red pout, before she finally addressed the gentleman before her. "My sincerest apologies, I didn't mean to interrupt your.. planning period." She said gingerly as she eyed the stack of untouched paper on the desk. "And what you can _do_ for me, well, that won't take long at all."_

_Cigarette still in mouth, the man smirked. "Oh? And what might that be?"_

"_Just a little favor." The young blonde batted her thick lashes, her coy smile replaced with one of pure seduction. "I assure you, __**it will benefit us both**__."_

_Imperceptibly turning to her right, she was now facing the man full on. He removed his feet from atop the desk and flicked the tail of ashes from the cigarette, dangerously close to falling, into his glass ashtray. "What do you have in mind?"_

_The young woman sighed and placed her own right leg upon the desk, running a slender hand up her smooth calve. "You ask too many questions. __**You know exactly what I want.**__" She said, treading her bare thigh as her fingers worked their way to the hem of her, now significantly hiked, tattered denim skirt. The man sat forward as she reached for the black elastic holding her long hair in place. She shook her head and threaded her fingers through it, glossy bleach blonde locks cascading down her back right above her behind._

_The gentleman behind the desk took another long drag as he watched her mount the desk. She now had both knees spread across the desktop, and began to run her hands over her toned abdomen. Locking eyes with the mesmerized male, her nimble fingers lifted her tight purple top, exposing her lacy, powder blue bra. She traced the cleavage of her large breast, trailing all the way to her neck and chin. With a slightly parted mouth, she slowly spilled a delicate finger in and out of her full lips, a sexy giggle following the suggestive act. The man raised both eyebrows and smirked, expertly balancing his cigarette in its place._

_The blonde inclined towards him, swiped the cigarette, and placed it between her own lips. With a slow drag, she released two small rings of smoke before putting it out completely in the ashtray. The older gentleman chuckled, and the blonde frowned, as he pulled another cigarette from his breast pocket and replaced it in his mouth. Growing impatient, the blonde straddled her male counterpart, pressing her large bust into his firm chest._

"_You should really focus on me, you know. I might just change my mind." She teased, trailing kisses down his defined jawline. He gave a small chuckle as his hands traveled to the small of her back. Her shirt was still above her breast, causing her bare skin beneath his hands to tingle in delight. She involuntarily ground her hips against his, her womanhood throbbing as she felt his member through his slacks._

"_It's your favor, __**Miss Yamanaka.**__"_

_His callous hands squeezed her buttocks, pushing her against himself even more. The sex kitten bit her lower lip, suppressing a moan as she removed unlit cigarette with her index and middle finger, slinking her thin arms around his neck. She started to grind against the man's lap, small moans of ecstasy escaping her lips as she licked the shell of his ear._

_She could feel herself becoming wet, soaking through her baby blue underwear, adorned with the same white lace design of her brassiere. She flicked her tongue little pink tongue at the junction where his ear and jaw met as she kissed his neck, causing him to press her even closer._

_She brought her lips back to his ear and whispered in his ear, " I want __**you.**__" seductive smirk in place as she ceased her grinding, resisting the urge to laugh when he groaned in dismay. With a mischievous glint in her lust filled eyes, she continued to whisper to him huskily._

"_**I want you to fuck me**__,__** Asuma-sensei**__."_

_She moaned much louder this time as he attacked her neck with his hunger mouth, messaging her covered breast. So dazed by his ministrations, she barely registered the sound of a zipper over the sound of blood rushing between her ears, and he thong being pushed hastily to the side. The man aligned himself with her entrance, not ceasing the licking and nibbling on her slender neck. She closed her eyes and continued to moan. "Mmm, sensei-"_

_She gasped as he filled her up, dazzling baby blue eyes wide and clear as day._

"AHH!" Ino shot up from her lying position in bed, her face, neck, and chest covered in a cold sweat, her breath ragged. A loud thud was heard across the room followed by a pained groan. Hearing the tired groan again, she quickly turned switched on her bedside lamp, only to find a body tangled in in green sheets on the floor. The discombobulated mess was her best friend/roommate, Sakura Haruno, to be exact.

"What the hell, Pig!" Sakura shouted in her raspy morning voice. "That's the third time you woke me up this week!"

"Oh shut it, Forehead-girl! I had that dream again." Ino defended, running a hand through her sweaty, disheveled hair.

Sakura just glared at her blonde friend as she rubbed the back of her head. Gathering her sheets she climbed back into bed. "Yeah well, how about you start wearing a muzzle to bed." She mumbled, pulling her comforter over herself once again. She grinned as Ino's brow twitched, finally registered what she said.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean, Billboard Brow?" Ino growled.

"It's means stop having raunchy dreams about banging your professor, Piggy." Sakura snickered as she ducked her head under her covers, successfully dodging the white slipper flying across the room, aimed directly towards her face. It hit the wall behind her head, connecting with the Big Time Rush poster above her headboard. Sakura gasped at the sound of rustling paper and spun around the inspect her precious 'baby'.

"Hey, watch it! James' beautiful face never did anything to you! Are you okay baby? Did the big mean piggy hurt you?" Sakura cooed, caressing and kissing the 2D face of James Diamond.

Ino snorted and swung her legs off her bed, searching blinded for her remaining slipper with her feet. "If it helps, I was aiming for your huge forehead." Sakura just pouted and continued to rub the poster like a genie's lamp. "Besides, aren't you a little old to have a posters of boy bands in your room?" This earned another glare to which Ino smiled at.

"Aren't you a little old to have wet dreams about your teacher?" Sakura countered, still smoothing out her poster. Ino slapped her in the back of the head with her other slipper as she made her way into the bathroom, hiding her blush from her friend's question. Sakura just laughed and gave a fake, dramatic 'owwie' as she plopped back down on her bed. She looked at the analog clock on her phone and sighed. _Ino always manages to wake up on time, _She thought as she got out of bed and stretched. "On second thought, you do make a great alarm clock, even if you are a pervert."

Ino grunted at the pervert comment and slammed the bathroom door, muffling Sakura's snickers. She was _not_ a pervert! She just had a dream about screwing a very attractive teacher who's probably old enough to be her father. Not that bad… right? "And hurry up in there, I gotta meet Sasuke-kun in an hour!" Ino rolled her eyes and muttered 'yeah, yeah' as started to shed her clothes.

Sasuke Uchiha was a close friend of theirs since grade school, and the boyfriend of Sakura for the past 4 years now. Him and Sakura have been going steady since the tenth grade, after they made out in Ino's parents' coat closet after a drunken game of Spin the Bottle. Sasuke, being the human ice cube of the group, initially refused to even participate in the 'annoying' game. However, Ino having the great memory that she does, recalled the time Sasuke confessed his infatuation with her pink haired bestie after six beers(and puking on her new shoes), and vowed(mostly to herself) to get the two together. So with the help of alcohol, a juvenile make-out game, a smidgen of blackmail, and some Yamanaka magic(self-professed, of course); Sasuke and Sakura have been inseparable ever since. Those two are practically attached at the hip, everyone's just waiting for invitation to their wedding!

Ino smiled at the memory of her best friends and her kick-ass matchmaking skills, as she lathered her silky blonde hair with her favorite shampoo. The intoxicating aroma of mango and cucumber tickled her nose, relaxing her further. Her thoughts then drifted to what Sakura had said just moments ago, and her smile faded as quickly as it has appeared. She was hot for her teacher.

Professor Asuma Saratobi, to be precise. He taught her History of Konoha class, that Shikamaru forced her to sign up for, despite her protest. Shikamaru was her best guy friend in the whole world (Don't tell Choji), and Asuma was practically his second father.

You see, the Yamanaka(Ino), Nara(Shikamaru), Akimichi(Choji), and Saratobi(sexy piece of yum, Prof. Asuma) families go _way_ back. Like _way_ back, and they have this sort of tradition that's been carried on from generation to generation. On the 13th birthday of any child from the Yamanaka, Nara, or Akimichi clan, they are gifted a pair of earrings from a member of the Saratobi clan. It's a long boring story Ino doesn't quite understand but everyone still respects. Long story short; Asuma gave Shikamaru his "coming of age" gift, and he's looked up to the guy ever since. Ino was given her pair by Asuma's mother, Biwako, but she still recalls his presence at her party. Perfect memory, remember?

Ino dried herself off with a clean white towel, and finger combined her hair before wrapping it up as well. She eyes the sparkling diamond studs in her ears, thinking back to the day she received them.

_A thirteen year old girl Ino smiled as she saw her family and friends gathered in her backyard for her special day. Today was her birthday, and she was officially a teenager. Her mom even bought her a bra to celebrate, much to her father, Inoichi's dismay. Ino giggled at the thought but was quickly stopped when she heard her name being called. She perked an eyebrow and looked around, spotting a girl with pink hair standing next to a boy with brown hair in a spiky ponytail._

"_Ino! Over here!" The girl called, waving Ino over. It was her close friends Sakura and Shikamaru._

"_Oh! Hey guys!" Ino shouted back, making her way over to the pair. She trapped them both in a group hug, their faces purple when she finally let go. "I'm so glad you guys are here! Whatcha' get me?" She questioned excitedly, rubber necking to see behind her two friends._

"_Calm down, Ino, we put them on the table with the rest of the gifts." Shikamaru yawned out. _Lazy ass, it's 3pm, _Ino thought, sweat dropping at her genius for a best friend._

"_It's a surprise silly, duh!" Sakura added, just as giddy as her blonde BFF. She leaned in closer to Ino and narrowed her eyes some. "Psst, Ino. Did your mom actually, ya know, _do it_?" She whispered, not as discretely as she thought. Shikamaru's ears perked up at the half-assed whisper and raised an eyebrow at his giggling friends._

"_Did she actually do what?" He asked, suddenly more alert than he was ten seconds ago. Ignoring him, Ino nodded and reached inside her shirt, looking around like some sort of ninja. If he didn't know any better, Shikamaru would have thought she was reaching for a gun, but then again, that sounds like something Naruto would say. _Where is that lunkhead, anyway?_ Before Shikamaru could think anything more, Ino stretched a bright pink strap from underneath the collar of her shirt, and Sakura squealed with joy. It was then that the young genius realized it was a _**bra strap**_, and he quickly looked away before the girls could notice the tint of pink across the bridge of his nose. "How troublesome" He mumbled, still averting his eyes. The two just laughed again and Ino let the strap snap back into place._

"_We got it yesterday, it's so cute!" Ino said proudly._

"_Man, I can't wait to get mine!" Sakura said just as eagerly._

"_You have to have boobs first, Forehead."_

"_Shut up!" Ino snickered at her own joke as Sakura punched her in the arm half-heartily._

"_Man, this is such a drag." Shikamaru spoke up, placing his hands behind his head and looking quite bored. Something across the yard captured his attention and he smiled, eyes full of excitement. "No way, Asuma-niisan here! I'll catch up with you guys later, happy birthday Ino." He rushed out, practically sprinting to a large picnic table across the way._

"_Thanks!" Ino shouted over her shoulder, turning back around to a confused Sakura. "What?"_

"_Who's Asuma-niisan? Does Shikamaru have and older brother I don't know about?"_

_Ino gigged at Sakura's obliviousness, earning a glare from her best friend. "Asuma Saratobi. He gave Shika his earrings for his 'coming of age' party, remember?" Ino stated matter-of-factly._

_Sakura pursed her lips, brows furrowed as she thought hard about their friend's celebration just a few days ago. After a few seconds a sign of realization crossed her delicate features, along with a rosy blush on her cheeks. Ino raised a brow and followed her friend's gaze to the other side of the yard. There was a tall man standing next to Shikamaru, laughing at something the boy had said. He looked to be in his early twenties, with dark- almost navy blue hair, rich brown eyes, and a bright smile. The toothpick in his mouth moved up and down as he spoke, remaining perfectly in its place._

"_He's a lot.. cuter than I remember." Sakura voiced bashfully._

_Ino felt her own face redden as she watched Asuma stroke is goatee, eyes to the sky. _He really **is** handsome_, she thought to herself. After a moment she finally caught his attention and he gave her a wink, smile just as bright as before. Ino sent a coy smile of her own and quickly turned around to face Sakura. And to hide her blush. They both giggled like… well like the thirteen year old girls they were, and ran off to find the rest of their friends._

"Come on, Ino! Get out already!" Sakura shouted from the outside of the door. Ino snapped out of her reverie only to realize that she was sitting on the toilet, still wrapped in her towel.

"Sorry, all yours!" Ino laughed nervously as swung the bathroom door open, making her way to her dresser. Sakura just rolled her eyes at her best friend's antics, closing the door behind her. What were the odds that some hottie family friend from her 13th birthday party would teach at Ino's University of choice, just 6 years later? It was a coincidence that made her daydream way too much.

Slipping into a pair of black boy shorts, covered in a pattern of monkeys and bananas, Ino hooked her plain black bra closed underneath her breast first before turning it around and putting her arms through the thin straps one by one. Once it was properly supporting her large bust, she grabbed a pair of acid washed jeans and a plain white tank top from her closet, having to jump around a bit to get the jeans on. "Damn my ass is getting huge" She thought aloud to herself, eying her bum in the mirror. She glanced at the clock and began searching for her scattered textbooks. Her first class started at nine o' clock in the morning, giving her thirty minutes to get to the school campus.

Ino and Sakura lived off campus in the apartments just a block away from their school, Hidden Leaf University. The HLU dorms were okay, but the idea of sharing a bathroom with twelve other girls was just "icky". So the long time best friends opted to rent a small one bedroom apartment together. Sharing the cost of living saved money, giving the girls the opportunity to buy actual food and necessities, rather than living off of instant cup ramen from the microwave under your bed. College life made easy.

Ino shrugged on a purple hoodie and walked toward the now unoccupied bathroom to blow dry her hair. _Better skip breakfast_, she thought as she brushed her hair into its usual high ponytail. Ino had a flawless figure, but still felt insecure about certain assets at times. Like her wide hips and larger than average bum. According to Sakura, it was definitely a good thing, whether she thought so or not.

Swiping a cold water bottle from the fridge, Ino took a sip before placing it in her bag on the kitchen table. She scanned the living room for her tennis shoes just as Sakura emerged from the bedroom. "Ready to go?" She asked, placing her own bag on the table.

"Yeah, almost. Mind if I borrow a pair of shoes?" Ino asked as she made her way back into the bedroom, giving up on finding her own.

"Sure, go ahead." Sakura replied, slipping on a pair of red flats by the couch. She began putting on her red cardigan when she eyed Ino's outfit. "Are those my jeans?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I guess they are. Make my butt look great though, don't they?" She said, turning so Sakura had a good shot of her derriere.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, examining her best friend's bum. "Yeah, they do actually. Keep 'em." She sighed, grabbing her house keys off the hook on the wall next to the front door.

"Thanks, we better head out." Ino said, grabbing her own keys. Sakura nodded and proceeded to open the door, signaling for Ino to go ahead of her. Ino stepped out into the hallway as Sakura closed and locked the door behind them. They lived on the fourth floor out of fifteen, and seeing as how the elevator usually took forever to come back up, the pair decided to take the stairs. Sakura hugged herself as the soft breeze rolled over through the open structure of the corridor, the October air finally setting in. Ino spotted a chubby guy with shaggy brown hair that fell down his back and a red beanie, walking in the direction her and Sakura were headed. She immediately recognized him as her other childhood friend, Choji Akimichi.

"Yo Choji, wait up!" She hollered as her and Sakura jogged across the street to meet him. Choji moved his large headphones down so they were around his neck, waving at the girls approaching him.

"Morning ladies! Heading to classes?" He asked, polishing off his usual breakfast muffin.

"Almost." Sakura answered, smoothing her navy skirt from running. " We're meeting Sasuke at Le Meow first, wanna come with?"

"Sure, I was just headed there now, actually. Need my cup of Joe."(**A/N: another name for coffee**) He said, joining the girls as they made their block walk to the HLU campus.

"Any luck with that cute cashier girl, yet?" Ino asked Choji as Sakura quietly peeked from beside her to see his face.

"Not really." He said with sad eyes. "I found out her favorite color though! Red, just like mine. Cool, huh?" Sakura just smiled and nodded, glad he had the courage to talk to the girl. He'd been crushing on her since they all discovered the small cafe two months into freshman year. After the first day, he chewed everyone's ear off about how pretty she was and how cutely she said "Have a nice day!", and the way she brushed his hand while giving him change. He always made it a habit the hand her a five when paying for his usual $3.75 coffee and chocolate chip cookie, just for that reason.

"Oh yeah, and how'd you find that out?" Ino questioned, slightly amused. She knew full well that Choji hadn't said a word to the girl about her favorite color, he was too shy to ask,

"Well, she always wears that cute red butterfly clip to hold her bangs out of her eyes, and I heard this lady compliment her on those cool guitar pick earrings, which were red yesterday, and she said they were her favorite pair. Plus, she always paints every other fingernail on her left hand red, which leads me to believe she's also left handed." He finally finished, a triumphed grin on his round face.

Sakura sweat-dropped at his socially awkward behavior, proving her earlier assumption of him actually _talking_ to the girl dead wrong.

"Jeez Choji, stalker much!" Ino shrieked, also baffled by his antics. "That's so creepy how you know all that."

"What? She hands me change with her left hand." He defended himself. Ino face-palmed while Sakura just hung her head in defeat. "'Sides, it's not stalking, it's observing." He said calmly, placing his hands behind his head.

Ino's brow twitched at his nonchalant attitude."Why can't you just talk to her like a _normal_ person, and ask her what her favorite color is like a _normal_ person would do!" She half shouted. _He seriously needs to man up!_

"I can't!"

"WHY NOT?" The girls asked in unison.

"She's just so… cute! I can barely say a world to her without getting all fuzzy in my belly." He confessed, groping his stomach. Sakura smiled at his statement, knowing the feeling of really liking someone all too well. "My hands get all clammy and I feel.. hungry." He pouted.

_Ew,_ Sakura thought, dismissing her pleasant thoughts of love. "Are you sure that fuzzy feeling isn't just indigestion? I mean you were hospitalized that one time-"

"No it's not indigestion! And I thought we agreed to _never_ bring that up again?" Choji said, pouting at the memory.

Ino rolled her eyes at his lame excuses and problems with food. "That 'fuzzy' feeling means you like her, Baka! But, since we already established that, it's time for step 2." She said matter-of-factly.(**A/N: She does that a lot, doesn't she?**)

"Step 2?" Choji and Sakura said in unison.

"Step 2: Getting to know her. And the only _real_, less creepy way to do that, IS BY TALKING!"

"I get that! But what the heck am I supposed to say?" Choji countered, rubbing his head where Ino hit him.

"How about 'Morning Aimee! Cute earrings; they're my favorite color, red, what about you?'. You don't have to confess your undying love for her right then and there." Ino explained, frustrated with her friend's hopelessness.

Choji sighed as they reached the cafe. He stared blankly at the store hours and the sign that read '**Free Wi-Fi**'. "Just try it, Choji, you'll be perfectly fine." Sakura added with a reassuring smile, her tone much softer than Ino's.

"I'll think about it." He mumbled, holding the door open for his friends. The bells above it jingled as they did anytime someone entered.

"Morning!" A young redhead behind the counter beamed. She was counting out change for a customer and handing him his purchase.

"Morning Aimee!" Ino and Sakura greeted together. Choji gave a sheepish smile-nod combination. _Dork, _Both girls thought to themselves. "Cute earrings, Aimee! Red is _such_ a great color on you." Ino added with a smile.

"Thanks! This is my favorite pair. Have a nice day!" She called after the leaving customer after addressing Ino.

Ino looked at Choji, showing him just how easy it was to be _normal_ with the girl. He just looked away stubbornly, a hint of pink on his cheeks. The three made their way to the larger seating area in the back, where a groggy looking man was seated behind a laptop. His chicken-butt hair style was lopsided.

"Morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said joyfully, giving her grumpy boyfriend a small peck on the cheek. He just grunted in response, resuming his vigorous typing. The screen reflected off his thick, black framed glasses, making his dark eyes look a navy color.

"What's up, duck-butt? You look like hell." Ino stated, smirking when said 'duck-butt' scowled at the nickname. He began to mumble under his breath, but they group managed to hear 'paper', 'Kakashi', and 'annoying'. Sasuke wasn't much of a morning person. Or a people person at all, really…

"Aww baby, don't overwork yourself." Sakura cooed, brushing his long bangs out of his face and making him give her a real kiss on the lips this time. Of course, Sakura was the only one who could distract Sasuke without him getting mad, like he would anyone else. She was his sweetheart, and _the _one and only exception. He just "hn'd" and resumed his work.

_Anti-social bastard_, Ino thought to herself, rolling her eyes at the Uchiha's typical behavior. She watched as Choji pulled a large thermos from his backpack. "Why do you insist on bringing that thing with you? They do have cups here, ya know?" She said, giving him an 'are you serious' look.

"Hey I'm a paying customer, I'll drink as I please." He stated smugly. Ino just shook her head and laughed. "You want anything?"

Checking her watch, Ino noticed she only had ten minutes to get to her first class. Good thing the cafe was right across the street. That was another plus about this place, since the coffee from the cafe on campus tasted like laundry detergent. Convenient and tasty! "Nah, I gotta run. Kurenai-sensei will probably kill me if I'm late again." She said, collecting her bag from beneath the table.

"Yeah, she can be a hard-ass, sometimes." Choji agreed. "Sakura?"

"Whatever you're having in a small, is fine." She said simply, not paying much attention to anything else put Sasuke's hair. She was, of course, playing with it absently mindedly; and he was, of course, letting her. "And in a _normal_ cup, please." She finally looked at Choji and emphasized the 'normal' part with a smile, just to work his nerves. Twas a success.

"Why does everyone keep throwing around that word, today?" He mumbled to himself, making his way to the counter.

The two girls laughed at his antics as Ino slung her bag over her shoulder. "Well I'll catch you later at the boutique, Sak." She said, pushing her chair in, getting ready to turn towards the front door.

"Wait, you didn't even eat anything. You okay?" Sakura said, concern evident in her voice.

"I'll just grab something on campus. Keep your money." Ino replied, rolling her baby blues and waving away the five bucks Sakura pulled out of her wallet.

"But the muffins on campus taste like dog food.." Sakura tried to reason, knowing all too well campus food sucked majorly. No better than when they were in high school. She pushed the five dollar bill towards Ino again, hoping she'd just accept it.

"Then I won't get a muffin. Keep it." Ino said, placing the five back into Sakura's wallet for her.

"Are you sure?"

"Sak, I don't really have time to argue. I'm fine, okay?" Sakura just nodded, trying her best not to look disappointed in her best friend's eating habits. "See ya." Ino called out as she pushed open the cafe door, making the bells jingle again.

"Yeah, bye" Sakura said, watching Ino cross the street and head towards her first class of the day.

"She's not going to eat anything, is she?" Sasuke said tiredly, still not looking away from his screen. Sakura's was quiet for a moment, not surprised that her boyfriend was just as insightful half asleep as he was fully awake.

"No, she's not." She finally said, leaning her head against Sasuke's shoulder. He paused to give her a kiss on her forehead and resumed his work.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, that was chapter 1! Don't you just love how I snaked a little SasuSaku fluff in there? They're my fave, I couldn't help myself. I promise to keep that to a minimum though, as much as I love them. There will be <em>some<em> small hints of other couples in here, but I'm mostly focusing on InoxAsuma. Promise. C:**

**Another thing, I don't usually ship any TeacherxPupil pairings when it comes to Naruto. Not even KakashixSakura, and I like Sakura with just about everyone!( but ultimately Sasuke, that's her boo) So, if anything between those two seems weird or off, other than their relationship not being sexual to begin with, please let me know so I can change it accordingly. I don't want to upset any AsuIno fans by making a crummy story. So just bear with me, guys. XD**

****Grammatical and spelling errors will be corrected at a later time.****

**R&R Please, ja ne!**


End file.
